


In Which Jess Realizes She's A Little Bit Gay

by hellfroze



Series: Gal Pals [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Emily And Jessica Don't Hate Each Other Whaaaaat, Alternate Universe - No Wendigos, Drunken Kissing, F/F, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellfroze/pseuds/hellfroze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A party at the Washingtons' mountain-mansion doesn't go completely wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Jess Realizes She's A Little Bit Gay

Jess tilted her head back and swallowed her nth drink of the night. Her throat burned with the drink. Her mind felt too clouded to remember what kind of drink it was — absinthe? vermouth? sambuca? Definitely something fancy, she just couldn’t think of exactly what it was. It wasn’t like she hadn’t drank before, though. She definitely had. Just never quite so vehemently.

She was drinking, but she wasn’t drunk, that much Jessica knew. She had been drinking from shot glasses. In her current state of mind, tiny glasses didn’t equate to hardcore drunkenness. But if she was drunk, which she most certainly was not, she would have trouble seeing clearly, which she wasn’t. She could see all of the vibrant lights (speaking of, why were the lights so bright anyway?) and her friends’ bodies moving around. Not drunk.

Jessica coughed and pushed herself up from her leaned-over position at the table with all the booze. All the sudden her head felt hot and she decided to stumble her way to the door for some fresh air. Fresh mountain air sounded good and cold. She accidentally bumped into Emily (“Hahaa, sorry about thaat!”) on her way out. Jess pretended her body was a battering ram while pushing the door open.

The moment she stepped out of the lodge, a wall of crisp, cool air hit Jess's face. She grinned and extended her arms out like a bird trying to take flight as she trudged (staggering, nearly tripping over her own feet, giggling) down the steps and a few feet in front of the lodge. She let herself collapse into a particularly inviting pile of snow. Jess flopped backwards so she was laying flat in the snow.

 _Crap_ , Jess thought, or maybe she said it aloud, she wasn’t quite sure. She forgot to bring more of whatever she was drinking with her. After a quick internal debate, Jess decided it wasn’t worth it to drag herself all the way back inside; she was so comfortable where she was. She almost fell asleep too, but then her body did that thing where it jolts awake.

“Jess?”

The voice came loudly, suddenly, like someone was speaking through a megaphone. Jess’s body jolted again. She squinted to see who it was. “Oh, heey, Em!” she said, trying her best not to slur. “I was just thinking—” her throat hiccupped— “about you.”

“Scale of one to ten,” said Emily, and Jess could sense her crossing her arms even though her gaze had shifted to the stars past the other girl’s head, “how drunk are you right now?”

“Negative zero,” Jessica said. “I’m not drunk.”

Em scoffed. “You’re drunk off your ass.”

“I am drunk,” Jess agreed, before incessantly shaking her head and indignantly exclaiming, “I’m not drunk!” She fixed her look back on Emily and noticed how cute the pale, thin light made her. Her skin looked soft and her lips looked wet. _No_ , thought Jess, and this time she actually kept the thought in her head instead of verbalizing it, _her lips look soft too, like cotton candy and pillows_.

“Jesus,” Emily said. “How many drinks did you have?”

Jess shrugged from her reclined spot in the snow. “A lot. But the cups were—” she stuck her hand up, shaping her thumb and index finger to show the size of the glass— “so it cancels out. Math and all that,” she said.

“No,” said Emily, “not math and all that. You’re drunk. In fact, you might have alcohol poisoning. No more drinks for you tonight.”

“Alcohol poisoning, schmalcohol poisoning,” Jess said, tilting her hand back and forth.

“Can you walk?”

“Of course!” said Jessica. “Maybe not in a straight line, or any line, but yeah. Walking is, like, one of my best things.”

Emily said something else, but Jess didn’t hear it because her attention had once again gone back to studying the other girl’s face. Not just studying, though — _admiring_. How had Jess not realized how cute Emily was when she was sober and not laying in a pile of snow?

“—okay? On three,” said Emily, whose arms were extended down towards Jess.

“Wait, what are we doing?” Jess said, followed by another hiccup.

“I’m helping you up because you’ll get a cold or something if you keep laying in the snow.” Emily wiggled her fingers. “On three.”

Jess grinned again and grabbed Emily’s hands. They were warm against her cold. It was a nice balance.

“One, two—”

On three, Jess didn’t try to get up and instead pulled Emily down to the snow. She ended up falling on top of her, and one of her elbows dug into Jess’s stomach.

“Ow! Ohohoh _shit_ , Emily! Damn,” said Jess, reflexively moving a hand to cover her stomach.

“Jesus, Jess!” Emily exclaimed, rolling to Jessica’s side. “What was that for?” Her words were annoyed, but her tone wasn't. It may have just been Jess’s drunken hearing filter, but if anything, Emily sounded a little bit excited.

“You really knocked the shit out of my wind,” said Jess. “Or— shit. Wait. You knocked the wind out of my stomach.” It still didn’t sound right, but Jessica didn’t bother trying again. “Em, you have bony elbows.”

Emily had rolled onto her side and was looking at Jess. “Yeah, really?” she said, and Jess was pretty sure it was sarcastic, but she couldn’t tell for sure. “What did you do that for?”

“It’s fun!” said Jessica. “Snow is fun. It’s cold.” Jess’s grin grew wider; looking at Emily’s lips again, she thought of a way to be less cold.

“No shit, dumbass,” said Emily, though the corners of her mouth were pulled into a small smile as well.

“I have an idea.” Jess rolled onto her side, and their bodies were a whole lot closer together.

“Does it involve us going inside, because it’s starting to get—”

Jess pressed her lips against Emily’s. Her hand went almost immediately to the side of Emily’s face, and then Jess felt one of Emily’s hands at her side. Jess’s entire body felt warm, due only in small part — very small part — to the physical closeness of their two bodies. Her stomach fluttered when Em’s tongue entered her mouth. They only stopped when they had to catch their breath.

“Woah,” Jess said after a pause.

“Woah,” agreed Emily.

Jess felt her head spinning. “That was— I’m sorry.”

Emily took a few breaths. “Don’t be.”

The two of them rolled onto their backs, side to side, not even an inch between them, and stared at the night sky, listening to each other’s breathing in comfortable silence. Emily’s fingers laced with her own. Jess was smiling wider than she had all night and she was pretty sure Emily was too. If hours had gone by, Jess couldn’t tell. She would’ve been happy to spend the rest of the night like that.

The noise of the lodge door opening came quieter now that Jess’s drunkenness had slightly lessened. “Party’s in here, losers,” called Sam, her voice light and cheery. “Don’t catch the flu out there!” The door shut again.

“Do you want to try that again?” Jess asked, and Emily nodded. They tried it again a few more times after that, too.

**Author's Note:**

> OOC HOW EMILY DIDNT COMPLAIN ONCE HOW HER OUTFIT WAS RUINED BY THE SNOW, BAD ON MY PART
> 
>  
> 
> jk i love both of these girls n they're both just bisexual dorks let them be happy pls
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO I FINIShed writing this at like 4:30 AM so like pls if there are any typos tell me so i can fix it thanks mate.. im sorry im really tired like as soon as i publish this im going to sleep I'm Sorry For Any Potential Screw Ups


End file.
